


Zack x Travis Short oneshot

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother4, Oddity (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, I'm not sorry, Incest, Kissing, Like very short, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There isn't enough content on this ship
Relationships: Travis/Zack (Mother 4)
Collections: Anonymous





	Zack x Travis Short oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, contains gay incest
> 
> I'll make a better one another time

"Ohh! Zack!" Travis moaned as his brother slams into his prostate again.  
It was Saturday night and the boys' parents were out for the night, leaving the two alone. They didn't mind though, the longer they're gone, the more time they have for each other.

Zack loomed over the younger brother, thrusting at a steady pace. Sweat and heat build-up between them as slapping sounds filled the room. Travis moaned, gripping and clawing his brothers' back.

Zack takes a moment to look at Travis's face and almost immediately his heart swelled. Half-lidded eyes face all red and cute, He couldn't get enough! Zack grabbed Travis's face; pulling him for a fierce, passionate kiss. Travis's eyes widen but soon melted into the lip lock, wrapping his arms around the elder brother.   
Locking in place, Zack quickens his pace, heat stirring in the lower abdomen. He was getting close.  
Zack latched onto Travis's neck and began licking and sucking on his sensitive spots causing Travis to shudder. 

Travis closed his eyes for he was about to cum. "Za-Zack... I'm about to-" He came on his brother and his own stomach. Eager to finish, Zank angled his thrusts, massaging Travis's prostate in the process. Eventually, Zack came deep inside Travis, giving one last kiss, Zack slowly pulled out as Travis shivered at the sudden emptiness. 

The elder pulled the younger closer to him and pecked him on the forehead. "Love you, Trav.."  
Travis gave a small, weary smile, "Love you too, Zack.."


End file.
